


A Collection of Snupin Drabbles

by Phantazmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantazmagoria/pseuds/Phantazmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorite things in the world is Drabble Night with the Lupin/Snape crowd. This is a collection of all the drabbles that I could find from the last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble contains contemplations of suicide and a lot of angst and tears.

Remus was in a panic as he sped through the halls. It was chance that had made him pull out the map while Sirius and Jamie and Peter slept nearby, curiosity that made him search out the name of his boyfriend... lover... ex-lover, anyhow. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since THAT night. It was with dread that he realized where Severus was and it was terror that fueled his flight up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. 

He struggled not to cry out in despair when he reached the top of the steps and saw his Severus. He was on the opposite side of the safety rail that separated the platform of the astronomy tower with the emptiness of the night and the impossible distance to the ground, leaning out over the edge of space, his hands on the rail behind him the only thing anchoring him to safety. Remus went ice cold with dread. It was a wonder that his voice was so steady, so quiet. 

"I thought I'd find you up here." 

The dark young man jerked and turned, his hand clutching the thin rail. Severus swallowed, his young face unbelievably pale in the starlight. His voice was bitter, "Sneaking about in the moonlight, Remus? Why am I not surprised?"

"Severus..."

"Don't!" His grip tightened and he turned his face back to the empty air before him. "Please, just don't."

"Alright. If I can ask you the same courtesy." 

"What are you talking about?"

Remus took a step forward, his heart heavy in his chest. "What are you doing up here, Severus?"

The other boy was silent for a time. When he spoke, his voice was quiet as if speaking from a million miles away. "Thinking... Just thinking."

"May I ask... what about?" 

This time Severus didn't answer, but his grip on the rail tightened and his face tightened in a grimace of absolute, soul rending pain. Remus wanted to reach out to him, but was too terrified to move. 

"Severus... were you thinking..." He was afraid of the answer, but he had to ask. "Were you thinking of jumping?"

"Would it matter if I was?"

Remus' chest was tight, his heart struggling to beat a normal rhythm. "It would matter to me."

Severus scoffed bitterly. "That's something I suppose. The unwavering devotion of a loyal dog. Touching."

Remus winced. The words stabbed at him and his stomach clenched. He felt nauseous and no less terrified. "Severus..."

"Do you think it would have mattered if you had ripped my throat out? Nobody seemed to care much that precious Sirius Black tried to murder me. A fucking detention... Oh, wait. That's right, if you HAD killed me, they would have put you down, too. THAT would have mattered. My mistake."

"Severus, please... It isn't like that..."

Severus gave a bitter laugh, leaning further out over the rail.

Remus swallowed and tried again. "Besides, they wouldn't have had to put me down if I had harmed you... I would have hurled myself off this tower. Severus, I..." Dark eyes glittered at him. "I love you."

"Love me? Right. And why should I believe that? I'm not worth it, Remus."

"Not worth..." Remus shook his head.

"If I was worth something... if I was worth ANYTHING... the person who tried to murder me would have gotten more than a detention. Believe me, if it was the other way around, if I had tried to kill precious Sirius Black, I would have been expelled and thrown in Azkaban... But he's not worthless like I am, right?"

"You're not worthless to me. Please, Severus, I love you. Just... please come back over the rail. I will spend every day of my life proving to you how much you mean to me if you come back over the rail." Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he couldn't make them stop. "Please, Severus, please... please..." He was sobbing now, but he couldn't make it stop.

Severus turned his body, looking at him with eyes that seemed impossibly bright in the darkness. "Stop crying, Remus."

Remus couldn't speak he was sobbing so hard.

Severus growled in frustration. "Fine!" He turned and pulled himself over. "For Merlin's sake, stop crying. It bothers me."

Relief made Remus' knees weak and he vaguely thought that somebody must have hit him with a Jelly-legs curse as he crumpled to the ground. He gasped and hicoughed, snot streaming from his nose and mixing with the tears dripping from his chin. Thin arms wrapped around him and pulled him until he was sitting curled in his lover's lap, long thin fingers stroking his hair and a soothing voice murmuring to him as he was rocked gently. 

"Shh... stop crying, Remus... Please stop crying... I won't jump if it means that much to you, just stop crying already, okay? You've no idea how unattractive you are when you cry..."

Remus laughed, the sound a wet, tear choked sob. "Don't scare me like that and I won't cry, anymore. And if you jump, I'm jumping after you, you selfish fucking bastard..."

"Idiot. You're a werewolf. The fall wouldn't kill you, it would just hurt like bloody fuck."

Remus blinked, wiping his face with his sleeve. "That doesn't bother you?"

"What? I've already told you the crying bothers me immensely."

"No... the... the fact that I'm... I'm a..."

Severus flexed his jaw. "I'm bothered by a great many things, but the fact that you're a... well, the fact that you're you isn't high on the list just now."

Remus closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Severus' neck. They had a lot of problems that they needed to work out, clearly, but for now that was enough to be going on with.


	2. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains cross-dressing and some very explicit (read, steamy hot and smexy) content. You've been warned.

Severus was congratulating himself on his sneakiness. It may have been mandated (McGonagal had ORDERED him) that he be present at the Ministry Masquerade Ball and he may have made a terribly great fuss about not being forced to enjoy it, but he actually was having a rather grand time. 

Of course, nobody knew who he was. Nobody could even guess. That's what made it all the better. Nobody would suspect that the masked beauty who twirled gracefully about the dance floor, skirts swishing silkily about with every turn and dip, was actually a man. And even if they had guessed THAT much, nobody would believe that man to be Severus Snape. 

It was brilliant. Sneaky. But brilliant. He smiled and laughed and flirted and danced and enjoyed himself for the first time in decades, all under the safe anonymity of a masked face and a ball gown. 

It was nearing midnight when he slipped out into the garden for some cool air and quiet to refresh himself. The darkness slid across his skin with the same delicate caress of the satin chemise he wore. He would never confess to a soul that this wasn't the first time he had been about in women's clothing. There had been a time when Lucius Malfoy had had enough power to force Severus into all manner of uncomfortable situations, but he had to admit, as shaming and horrifying as the other experiences had been, he had never forgotten the delightful feeling of sheer silk stockings against shaved legs and the panties had been quite a revelation as well.

Severus' eyes were closed and he breathed deeply, enjoying the night air when a warm hand pressed against his corseted waist. He startled at the touch, but a hand against his mouth stopped his cry before he could make it.

"Shh... don't be afraid..." Warm breath caressed his sensitive ear. There was something compellingly familiar about the voice, something that made his toes curl and heat flood his belly. "I've been watching you all night." The hand covering his mouth trailed downward, fingers catching on rouged lips before caressing down the long line of Severus' throat. 

Severus swallowed and opened his mouth, but the voice commanded him, "Don't speak... Don't speak, only feel." The hand on his waist slid up the side of the taffeta gown, sliding around to the front and up, just until the fingers could barely graze the skin of the chest above his corset. Severus gasped at the feather light touch, even as the fingers of the other hand continued to caress his throat. He leaned his head back until it rested against the strong shoulder of the man behind him. He wanted to say something, anything, about his gender, about his identity, but he couldn't make himself speak. 

The hand at his chest dropped down the front of the gown until it rested just above his pelvic bone and exerted pressure, pulling him back against the hard bulge of the man's erection. Butterflies fluttered in Severus' stomach and he couldn't help grinding himself back against that heat, feeling the friction of the silk undergarments rub against his skin. The man behind him was tall and solid and so very hot, he could feel the heat through the material of his gown and it made him flush with desire. 

"You're so beautiful..." Lips pressed to the tender flesh below his jaw and the hand at his throat trailed lower to lift away his black, silken ringlets and expose the nape of his neck. Teeth scraped gently against area, sending a thrill of pleasure racing down to his cock which was swollen and straining against the his silk knickers. The hand dropped suddenly and both of them encircled his waist, tightening and lifting him, spinning him to face the wall, a shadowed corner of the garden well hidden by the tall hedges. He was pressed against the wall, sandwiched deliciously between the cool stone and the solid heat of the man behind him. The hands gripped his waist like a vise as the voice growled in his ear. "Merlin, Severus... Want you so much it hurts... Need you so much..." 

The hands were trembling. Severus could feel them, flooded with adrenaline and heat and desire. His throat worked, his mouth struggled, a broken word was all that he could force past his lips, "...Please..."

The hands grasped at his beautiful skirts and hauled them up, piling them in great bunches of taffeta and chiffon up over his hips and a strong hand pressed into the middle of his shoulder blades, holding him against the wall. The other hand trailed up over the silk stockings to caress the smooth skin just below the line of his knickers. The fingers slid up higher, UNDERNEATH the band before twisting into the material and tearing it away, exposing his arse to the cool night air. The hand smoothed gently over the newly bared skin and Severus swallowed tightly as magic tingled through his body, preparing him quickly for what was to come. The hand at his back mercifully returned to cover his mouth, as Severus couldn't help crying out as he was entered. It was true that he hadn't done this in quite some time, but the spell had done its job and the discomfort was minimal. The hard length inside him stroked into him again and his cries of ecstasy were muffled by the strong, callused palm against his mouth. 

Severus groaned at the thought that he was out in the garden at a ministry ball being fucked against the wall by a stranger with his skirts hiked up his back like an eighteenth century harlot. The thought alone made him painfully hard, let alone the skill with which the stranger pounded into his arse with long hard strokes that sent pleasure shooting to the back of his eyes and down to his toes with every motion. Just when he thought he had reached his limit, the stranger pulled away and Severus wanted to cry with disappointment when he was spun around and lifted, his back pressed roughly against the wall before he was impaled again. This time, his cries of joy were muffled by the lips that pressed against his mouth in a searing kiss. His legs wrapped around the waist of his lover as he was fucked hard and mercilessly against the wall. Between the kiss and the corset, Severus was painfully aware of his lack of oxygen and stars began to flash in bright lights behind his eyes. 

"I want to see you... have to see you... so beautiful, Severus..."

His mask was pulled away and he stared, unhindered, into the amber eyes of the only man he had wanted to see. "Remus!" He sobbed, joy, desire, fear, love, every emotion exploding out of him as the world went dark. 

When Severus came to, he was being held in the lap of a very concerned werewolf, his skirts arranged modestly once again, the callused fingers gently stroking his temple. Severus blinked up at him and very tentatively smiled.

The worry didn't go away. "Severus... I..."

Severus placed his hand against Remus' lips. "Shh. Don't speak. Just feel." He wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and pulled him down for a kiss.


	3. Restricted Section

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains some light bondage and role playing.

"I want you to know that this hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

Severus said nothing. Though how could he, really, with a rubber ball gag in his mouth? His eyes spoke volumes though. 

"You were specifically told not to enter the library without my permission, were you not?" 

The dark head nodded shakily. Remus stepped forward and ran his fingers through Severus' hair, scratching his nails lightly along the scalp. He couldn't help but admire how gorgeous Severus was on his knees his arms bound tightly behind his back with black silk rope that looped down to his ankles, pulling him back just enough that his torso was arched beautifully, the long lines of his body on display. His cock was encased in several metal rings that held it erect by restricting the blood flow back down to the base. A shiny Prince Albert ring adorned his cock head and was attached to a chain that reached up and split off to the to rings that pierced each of Severus' dusky, erect nipples. If he leaned back to relieve the pressure on his back, the chain linking his nipples to his penis would tug painfully on both areas and the ropes prevented him from leaning forward. 

"I'm sure you know what the term 'restricted' means, don't you Severus?"

Again, the man nodded, dark eyes flashing as he looked up at Remus. The man had been in this position for hours now. He should be very acquainted with the concept of 'restricted', especially as it concerned motion and blood flow and orgasms. 

"You're so gorgeous like this, Severus, I'm tempted to leave you here for the rest of the night so I can see how beautiful you are when I wake up in the morning." 

Severus made a keening sound, moaning his entreaty into the gag.

"No? You think I should grant you relief? Do you think that you deserve it?"

The black eyes didn't break contact, but Remus knew he was thinking about his answer. Finally he shook his head, face falling in disappointment.

"Poor love... So anxious. So eager to please and yet so disobedient. What am I going to do with you?" His fingers continued to stroke through Severus' inky locks. His fingers trailed across his jaw, then down the line of his pectoral to a pert nipple. He flicked the ring sharply, causing Severus to draw a gasp of air through his nose. 

"What can I do to teach you not to disobey me again? Punishments don't seem to work. Perhaps I should reward you when you're good?" He gently tugged at the chain, pulling Severus' engorged and tightly bound penis up by the piercing and letting it bob back down. Severus hissed sharply as his nipple rings were tugged down by the weight. 

Severus keened sharply, his body trembling as he fought to hold absolutely still in the awkward position. 

Remus knelt in front of his bound lover and reached up a thumb to wipe a tear off his cheek. "Perhaps you've learned your lesson for today..." 

Severus nodded his head sharply, trembling with tension from head to toe. Remus could recognize the strain that said that he had pushed Severus as far as he could for one day and it was time to release the tension. He tapped his wand against the bottom most ring around his penis and the seven rings began to pulse and gyrate in rhythm, forcing blood back through the abused and restricted organ. 

Severus' cry was muffled by the gag and Remus stroked his hair back, whispering, "Shh... shh... You're alright, my love, you're fine."

He gently guided Severus forward onto his stomach and even more gently took him from behind, his arms still bound behind him, his ankles pulled high into the air while Severus cried and trembled through his own release. 

It was much later that night, when Remus held his lover tightly in his arms that he couldn't help but ask, "So... When you were imagining this kink... please tell me that you weren't thinking of Irma Pince at the time?"

Severus looked up sharply, his eyes black as night in the darkness. "No, silly wolf. I wasn't thinking about Madame Pince."

"But the whole... restricted section thing..."

"You've always struck me as a librarian sort of person."

"Oh." Remus held Severus tighter and kissed his forehead. "I guess that's alright, then."

Severus snuggled closer. "Mind if we try bestiality next?"

Remus smiled. "Anything you want, love."


	4. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains just a bit of fluff.

The way he looked when he woke first thing in the morning, before his glare had had its morning coffee. 

The way he looked when he got out of the shower before his buttons were assembled for morning muster. 

The way he looked when he brewed, not a single detail escaping his notice, as if he was DARING the potion to behave out of line. 

The way he looked when he marked essays, putting a brave face on his tedium and slogging through the unpleasantness because it was a sacred duty that had been entrusted to him. 

The way he looked when he climaxed, screaming Remus' name as his face glowed with euphoria. 

There were a million things about Severus Snape that Remus loved, but it was the "Look" that really took his breath away.


	5. Whisper of Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains some light bondage.

Severus arched on the bed, trying to get more of that tantalizingly soft touch. This close to the full moon usually had Remus struggling with his feral nature, taking Severus brutally hard, brutally fast, harsh, hard, dominant.... Severus loved this time of the month. Loved the feel of chains and leather and whips and floggers. He loved feeling powerless when Remus was like this. Remus was the only person that Severus COULD be powerless around. It was freeing, liberating, a joy more than a torment, even if he couldn't sit right for days after, even if he had to carefully apply ointment to his cuts and welts to keep them from getting infected. 

He loved it. Loved it. Loved his Remus. Loved this time of the month.

But today was different. Today wasn't about leather and chains. It wasn't about whips and floggers.

Remus was using SILK. 

He had tied Severus' hands loosely to the bed posts with silk ribbons. Severus could have pulled free easily had he wanted to. But he didn't want to. It was a symbolic more than a restraining bond, and Severus found that it kept him just as rooted to the bed as if it had been chains. Another silk cord dangled from Remus' fingers and he'd used it to trail over every inch of his body until his skin was burning with the need to be touched, to be stroked and petted and aroused... Merlin, it was arousing... and when that cord trailed delicately, oh so delicately up the base of his cock to drag slowly up the head and along the slit... Severus almost came from that touch alone. 

He understood, of course. He used the technique himself. There were times when screaming and shouting could make a point, times when heated arguments could be satisfying... but there were also times when a subtle delicacy of speech was preferable, times when drawing out the tones and syllables until the audience was holding its breath, hanging onto each and every word... times when a quiet tone of voice could lead to just as exquisite an agony as Remus was bringing him to with that wonderful silk cord.

After all, there were so many things that could be said with a whisper...


	6. Not What It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains some action/adventure and an appearance by Harry.

Harry skidded behind the rock where Severus and Remus were crouching with just a few inches to spare as a mass of black goo struck the earth where he'd been and immediately began hissing and smoking. Had the acid met his flesh, it wouldn't have been pretty. 

Harry hissed, "You didn't say anything about chasing out a DRAGON!"

Severus peered over at him, disturbingly calm for a man who himself had escaped death by mere inches when its tail had lashed at his head. "It is not a dragon. Had you looked closer, you would have discerned that the creature is quite clearly a giant, black cave-lizard."

"Yeah. Also known as a DRAGON." 

"Not everything is as it seems, Potter."

Remus huffed while peering cautiously above the rock he was hiding behind. "One of these days, you children really will need to learn to play nicely with each other..." 

Before Severus could turn to bite out a retort, Remus had hauled himself up and leapt over the rock.

"DAMMIT!" Severus was mere moments behind him, dark energy swirling around him as he moved. Harry had just been left behind. He ducked around the rock, throwing a repelling hex with his wand as the dragon screeched and spat more acid in his direction. He rolled out of the way, coming up with a Reducto that hit the dragon square in the snout, knocking it back out of the way and saving Remus from the crushing jaws that had been about to close on him. A flash of dark light erupted and chunks of the rock ceiling came down directly on top of it, trapping it's head on the ground. Remus made quick work of restraining its other limbs while Severus bound it's snout with magical rope, muzzling the enraged beast like a dog. 

Harry caught his breath and watched the pair, the most unlikely team in the Hit Wizard Corps, efficiently and quickly wrapping up the mess, neither of them getting in each other's way or attempting to do the other's tasks. They didn't even need to speak to coordinate. They just flowed together. Like a formal dance that they'd practiced all their lives. 

Harry couldn't help grinning, even when Severus shot daggers at him. "Something to say, have you, Potter?"

"So when did this happen?"

"This? Happened five minutes ago. Please tell me you haven't hit your head and leaked what little brain tissue you have in there all over the stones..."

"No, you and Remus. As a couple."

Severus and Remus shot each other a look before Remus smiled. "Harry, I think you're imagining things. Not everything is what it seems."

Harry laughed. "Right. Just like that DRAGON is a giant, black cave-lizard."

Severus smirked.


	7. Firelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains some romantic fluff.

Severus Snape was not a handsome man. In the cold light of day, his hair was as black as chimney soot and as greasy and stringy as the strands of a mop used too many times. His nose was far too large and his eyes seemed to be perpetually squinting in the harsh light. He walked like a spider, twitching sideways on occasion for no apparent reason and his skin was fish belly white, far too pale for good looks. 

By firelight, though... by firelight he was an entirely different creature. His hair was glossy and dark, reflecting light like a raven's wing and his eyes were darkly magical, their depths seeming to stretch into eternity if one gazed into them long enough. He moved like a shadow, smooth silk in the dark, an elegant whisper in the flickering light. And his nose was majestic, regal even, casting fascinating shadows across his face, no longer too pale but glowing with the most perfect hint of bronzed reflected light. 

Remus Lupin was one of the very few people who ever saw Severus Snape by firelight. The first time they'd made love by the flickering warmth of the hearth had been nothing short of magic. What people didn't understand, what few seldom understood, was that some magic only happened at certain times of the day. Just like some men became werewolves under the light of the full moon, and some potions ingredients that could only be harvested in the dark of night... There were some flowers that only bloomed in firelight.


	8. Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains romantic fluff.

Severus had never been a nostalgic sort of person. That was Remus' job. Anniversaries, important dates, preserving memories, collecting photos... that was all strictly under the category of "Remus' Responsibilities." Severus seemed to like it that way and Remus rarely had an objection. That was why he was so surprised that day when he found an old box covered in layers of dust. 

Remus had been packing, arranging for their possessions to be delivered to their new estate in the countryside. It was a home they'd purchased together and it suited them both, but the actual act of moving in had been firmly delegated to Remus, which, again, Remus had no objection to. Severus was busy with the apothecary after all and was working hard to set enough galleons away for them to retire on. 

Still, it had been a surprise, going through Severus' closet and finding that box. He had never seen it before, he was certain, in all the times that he had stayed over with Severus. He carefully brushed the dust from the cover and opened it, holding his breath in anticipation for what might be inside. To his surprise, it was full of random knicknacks and bits and pieces. To his surprise, he thought that he might have remembered some of them. One was a black chess piece, a knight with a distinctive chip in the marble. Remus' throat tightened. He recognized the piece. He had lost it so long ago... on his very first train ride to Hogwarts. The set had been given to him by his father and he remembered trying to play a game with one of the boys that shared his compartment on that first train ride... The board had been upset and the pieces had scattered and he had never been able to find the errant knight... and yet here it was. Remus frowned and examined some of the other bits. A page from a book, a charms textbook... an assignment that he had shared with Severus during one of their joint projects, a commemorative gobstone from the School Championship match that Severus had beat him soundly at... all manner of things, some he recognized and others he didn't... 

A sound from the doorway made him jerk his head up. Severus stood there, a puzzled expression on his face. "Remus? Are you alright?"

He sniffed, only just now realizing that his eyes had filled with tears. "You... you kept these because of me?"

Severus frowned, then his eyes widened in recognition. A faint tinge of blush colored his cheeks and he turned his face away. "Erm... Well..."

Remus set the box aside and crossed the room in three long strides, wrapping his arms around his husband and squeezing him tightly. "I love you, too, you silly sentimental bastard."


	9. Facing the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains some mental angst.

He could see why this was supposed to be addicting. The Mirror of Erised stood before him, a single point of silver in the darkness. The idea of it was tantalizing, a suggestion, like a loose tooth begging to be pulled that demanded prodding and poking. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from coming here to stare at the Mirror from across the room.

He'd always been afraid to face it. He never wanted to know what he would see if he looked inside. To know your deepest desire... No, he had never before dared to face the mirror. Never wanted to know what depraved wishes lurked in his deepest heart of hearts. Never could muster the courage. It was terrifying as well as tantalizing. 

What could a Death Eater possibly desire above all other things in the world? What would he, a murderer and a monster, learn about himself when he looked into its depths and saw the thing he wished for? What would that say about him? What would it say about the things he had fought for? What if it had all been for nothing? What if he couldn't be redeemed? What if his soul was as dark and bloody on the inside as he was without? What if...? What if...? 

No, Severus had never dared face the mirror before. 

But that question had bothered him. "Is this what you want?" the man had said. "Is this what you want?" before turning and disappearing out the door without another word. 

Was it? Was it what he wanted? Was pushing Remus Lupin away what he wanted? Was protecting himself, what was left of himself, from hurt and pain really what he wanted? It was different when he had a duty to fulfill, easier to obey, easier to know the right course of action. It was easier to know what to do when he was scheming and manipulating. After all, to be a spy was to see what others wanted and to provide it at the most opportune time. To engender trust and to know every secret motivating desire for every actor on the stage. 

This was all well and good, but what did he want, HE, Severus Snape? He knew what Voldemort had wanted, knew what Lucius Malfoy had wanted, knew what Dumbledore had wanted... but what did Severus want?

Severus gritted his teeth. He was about to find out. Taking a breath, he stepped forward until he could see his reflection staring back out at him. Severus scoffed, laughing to himself. It was only a reflection after all. And here he had spent so much time -- 

Severus' thoughts derailed as a strong pair of arms appeared and wrapped themselves protectively around the OTHER Severus. Remus smiled at Severus from over his shoulder and stroked a hand down the front of the austere black robes. He caught a flash of light that forced him to focus on the bright point of gold on their entwined hands, wedding rings... It looked so right, seeing Remus and himself... the OTHER Severus standing there together... together and smiling... 

It suddenly occurred to him that that was NOT what he wanted at all. Severus scowled and twirled on the toe of his boot, stalking out of the room with a sudden purpose of energy. He wasn't about to let some damned mirror image of himself enjoy HIS happily ever after. He'd see to it that the smug bastard in the mirror got what he deserved, and he would do it the most devious way he knew how; by stealing the REAL Remus Lupin for himself. That smug smiling bastard in the mirror would never know what he was missing. 

Severus smiled.


	10. Dripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains chocolate.

Chocolate sauce was dripping off the counter top. Flour coated every surface, marred by splattered eggs and milk that had puddled on the floor. The butter seemed to have been smeared across the counter with several red stains from smeared strawberries. There was not a surface that had not been coated in the entrails of the pantry.

In short... the kitchen had been completely destroyed. Almost as if... almost as if the simple act of baking a cake had gone horribly, horrifically wrong. And all the while, the chocolate sauce continued to drip down off the counter top. 

It might have been a baking accident. It might have been whipped cream that was slowly congealing on the cupboard. 

But if the counter tops could talk... between the tall, dark one and the muscular, tawny one, the counters would have much more to complain about than dripping chocolate sauce.


	11. Wild Mint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains romantic fluff.

Remus could never remember which anniversary was supposed to go with roses, with diamonds, gold, silver... Still, he felt more than adequately prepared.

The roast was in the oven and would be ready to serve in two hours. There was a bottle of Starlight Wine chilling in the fridge next to the chocolate cream cake and the strawberries while a healthy splash of Ogden's Old filled the decanter in the library. The fire was crackling merrily and would be down to a soothing, slow burn by the time they were ready for it. The candles were on the table, though not lit. Not yet. Place settings for two, but not served. Not yet. 

The bath room had been stocked with oils and lotions of all different varieties, neatly lined up on the bathtub's edge, awaiting their intended use. The batteries had all been changed in their chest of Muggle... items... 

There was only one thing left. Remus pulled out his secret weapon and began scattering a trail of delicate petals from the foot of the bed, down the stairs and to the door, an intimate trail of invitation to welcome his Severus home. Remus grinned, looking at the clock in anticipation. He picked up a few of the leaves and crushed them in his fingers, rubbing the juice and pulp across his neck and behind his ears, coating himself in the scent. 

On the dot, perfectly punctual, the door opened and the love of Remus' life entered, eyes widening in shock. 

"Happy anniversary, love."

Severus' mouth opened and closed, his eyes widening, his nostrils flaring. Remus could see his dark eyes blacken with lust.

"Mint?" He inhaled deeply, mouth opening to draw the heady scent of the herb across his palate as he inhaled it. "Wild mint?"

Remus grinned, practically floating on air as he watched the play of emotions on his lover's face. Truly, the stuff was like catnip to the Potions Master and Remus thanked his lucky stars every day for allowing him to discover that particular aphrodisiac. He thanked them again when Severus buried his splendid nose against his neck and licked and sucked and nibbled and sniffed. He thanked them more when he was lifted bodily into the air and carried up the stairs. He sang their praises when he howled his ecstasy, awash in desire and darkness, and the smell of emerald green. 

Remus could never remember which anniversary was supposed to go with roses, with diamonds, gold, silver... none of it mattered as long as he remembered the mint.


	12. Gorgeous Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains some poetic retrospection.

Severus loved to see Remus run in the moonlight, his fur glinting silver moonbeams, his muscles stretching and shimmering as he leapt and bounded across the night darkened fields, pursuing some unfortunate rabbit or vole across the soft summer grass. He loved to see the ecstatic waving of the proud, plumed tail, the happy loll of that long pink tongue, the bright glimmer in those yellow eyes as he returned from his night of revels to his friend, his companion and lover, his cherished mate. And after the moon set, after the terrible writhing and twisting and pain filled screaming, Severus loved to see his Remus relax into a deep healing sleep, his features smoothed after the ordeal, the last glimmer of those gorgeous blue eyes telling him of his love and desire without the necessity of words still seared into the forefront of his brain. The Ministry could say what they wanted, could pass what laws they may. Perhaps a werewolf WAS a monster, but Remus was Severus' monster. It was only a shame that with his gorgeous monster came the pain.

Remus loved to see Severus stalking down the darkened hallways of the castle, his long legs carrying him smoothly, effortlessly, silently along the stone hallways with powerful strides. He loved to see the predator stalking his prey, his every fiber of being focused on the hunt. He loved to see the terror on the students faces as Severus swooped out of the shadows and closed in for the kill. He loved to see the dangerous sparking in those dark, fathomless eyes illuminated only by his own wand light. The students, the teachers, the Order, the whole Wizarding world could say what they wanted, could spurn him and fling disparaging words at his back, could call him a greasy dungeon bat and a Traitor. Perhaps a Death Eater WAS a monster, but Severus was Remus' monster. It was only a shame that he could only catch a glimpse of his gorgeous monster once in a blue moon.


	13. Sultry Days

The best thing about summer, Severus thought, was that there were no children around to bother him. 

The worst thing about summer was, of course, the rare and freakish twists of weather that led to an unaccountable heat wave in the middle of Scotland. 

The worst thing about a summer heat wave, of course, was the fact that Severus refused, REFUSED, to relent and admit that their were forces beyond his control by relinquishing his wardrobe. 

The worst thing about wearing black robes in a heat wave was the fact that it seemed to invite comment.

"Aren't you hot?"

Severus sneered. "Have you not heard of a cooling charm, Lupin?"

Lupin had the audacity to grin at him. "I have, but I also know that the charms work required to recalibrate the protections on the castle are too delicate to be influenced by outside magic. None of us can use frivolous spells today."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Ten points to Gryffindor for identifying the obvious. But no, school is not in session. Perhaps a dog bone would be a more appropriate reward?"

The werewolf's lips twitched in a smirk. "If you want to reward me, there are things that I would enjoy more than a dog bone. And I think you would enjoy them, too."

The only word that Severus could think of as he watched Lupin's blue eyes rake up and down his frame: Sultry. The thought had nothing to do with the sweltering heat or the sweat trickling stickily down between his shoulder blades. 

How hot would a werewolf's gaze have to be for it to be noticed above the oppressive heat of the relentless heat that plagued them. Severus felt the stirrings of his own heated longing deep in his belly. His mouth was dry and his thirst had nothing to do with the desire for cool water. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"A swim. In the lake. It should be... refreshing... don't you think?"

Refreshing.... That was one word for it. Severus frowned as he considered. "Very well." 

Perhaps he would have to add 'swimming in the lake with a wet, naked werewolf' to his list of best things about summer. He quickly began unbuttoning his robes, returning his own sultry gaze. And if it turned out to be a mistake, he could always blame his lapse of judgement on heat exhaustion.


	14. Writing on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains character death, heavy angst, tears and a possible requirement of tissues.

They were too late. 

Remus' heart pounded in his chest, the rushing blood in his ears drowning out the sounds of the rest of the Auror team.

They were too late. Too late... too late... too late... The words seemed to echo with the frantic drumming of his pulse. Too late... too late... too late...

Tight arms wrapped around him to hold him as he sank to his knees.

They had spent too much time arguing, too much time wasting the precious life beats that had already begun counting down by the time the message had reached them. An Order meeting just like any other, full of mundane events and casual conversations until the silver wolf patronus had burst into the room, speaking in Severus' low voice, tinged with a frantic quality Remus had never heard before. He was spitting out information; names, places, dates, all of it jumbling in Remus' head as he realized what that might mean. Severus had been discovered and he was imparting all the information that he could in what little time he had left. Then the message cut off and the wolf faded out of existence like a spectral mist. 

They should have left then. They should have charged Malfoy Manor and blasted every stone from the walls, singed every blade of grass in their path to get to Severus. 

But they hadn't. Mad Eye had stood and expressed his disbelief. He thought it was a trap and they needed to be cautious. Tonks had spoken then, saying that the Aurors were far too spread out to be able to launch an all out assault, even if they DID know for certain where he was. Kingsly had said that they could not attack Malfoy Manor at all without proof. The excuses had gone on, the arguments had gone on, and all the while, his life's blood had been seeping into the cold, lifeless stones. 

Remus crawled forward, touching the cold white hand that was smeared with blood, following the arm up to that slack, white face, waxy and horrifying in a way that it had never been when Severus was scowling, or sneering, or smirking, or any of the little expressions that his homely face would never make again. Remus pulled the limp body into his lap and held it tightly. Faintly, he heard the sound of an animal crying in pain somewhere off in the dungeon. Vaguely, he thought that somebody should put the poor thing out of it's misery.

He knew that people were saying his name, heard in the distant corners of his brain people trying to speak to him, to comfort him, not knowing that he would never - could never - be comforted again. He held Severus' body tightly to his chest and listened to his own heart thrumming, 'Too late... too late... too late...'

Through tear-filled eyes, he read and reread the last message that Severus had tried to send, written on the stone wall in his own blood. "Remus... loved... sorry"

No. Remus would never be comforted again.


	15. Ring of Fire

"Lupin."

In spite of himself, Remus was startled. He had thought nothing of making certain that his house was empty. He just had assumed that it was. Of course, Severus didn't make his presence in the darkest corner of the sitting room known until he knew Remus would have been the most startled. 

"Severus... what are you doing here?" 

The dark man stepped forward and held out a potions flask. 

Remus frowned in confusion. "What's this for? I don't need to start Wolfsbane for another week."

"I heard you'd taken up with the pink-haired chit. I thought I would be merciful and give this to you before you do any irreparable damage to yourself." 

Remus was confused. "You mean Tonks?" And the more he thought about what Severus had said, the more confused he became. "What do you mean, 'irreparable damage'?" 

"Let's just say that 'Ring of Fire' is not merely a Muggle song. If you have any concern for your tender appendages, you will take my advice and quaff this before quaffing her, if you take my meaning. Good evening, Lupin."

As the dark robes brushed past him, Remus grabbed Severus' arm, stopping him from leaving. "I don't know where you got that idea from... Tonks and I aren't... well, I'm not..."

Severus' black eyes sparkled dangerously. "No? You seem to spend a lot of time whispering together in corners. You haven't exactly been discrete."

"Severus..." Remus swallowed, suddenly fearful. "Severus, Tonks was giving me advice... I was asking her how she would go about... well, go about... courting someone."

Severus sneered. "Oh? How touching. Why exactly do you think I should care?"

Remus felt all the blood rush to his feet, leaving him cold and light headed. "Because... that is... would you mind...? Would you mind if I.... I called on you... sometime?"

Severus looked incredulous. His mouth opened and closed, then repeated the motion. "You want... to CALL on me?"

"Yes."

Severus scowled. "So you... and Nymphadora... were conspiring together about how best for you to ask... if you could CALL on me...?"

Remus swallowed again. "Yes."

Severus frowned. Then he turned and set the potions flask on the sideboard. His shoulders rose and fell with a sigh. When he turned to face Remus again, the scowl was gone. "Well. That's alright, then."


	16. Smug and Rightly So

"Nothing that short should look that smug..."

Remus blinked and looked up from the bookshelf he was perusing.

Severus was sneering as he examined the glossy lilac cover of a text he had grabbed off the new arrivals table at Flourish and Blott's. It didn't seem to be the sort of book that his Severus would read, but their relationship was still new, still fragile. There were still a million and a half things to learn about each other now that they had both graduated from Hogwarts and Remus had a little more freedom from the Marauders' dubious influence.

"What's that?"

Severus raised an eyebrow as he tilted the book toward Remus.

"'Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests?' Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Not that you would know, but he was two years ahead of us. He isn't exactly what you would call one of Slytherin's finest alumni."

Remus frowned. He wracked his brain, but could not seem to recall a single thing about the man. "He has a nice enough smile..." Remus choked when he saw the baleful glare that Severus was shooting him. "Of course, a charming smile isn't everything."

Severus smirked. "You're more right than you can know. Let's just say that the communal showers were not his friend." Remus choked on his laughter as Severus dropped the book back on the table and wiped his hand on his robes. Remus smiled as he watched his dark and graceful lover move fluidly into the stacks of books, evidently in search of something to cleanse his palate.

Of course, now Remus was thinking about Severus and showers and how being 'short and smug' was something that he never had to worry about as far as his own love life was concerned. One thing was certain; for the first time in his life, Remus desperately wished that he was someplace other than a bookstore.


	17. Salt in the Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains angst.

Remus sighed as he closed the door behind him, bitter agony warring with disappointment in his chest. There was no response from the man occupying the single bed in the room. Not a breath of recognition, not a hint of emotion, not the familiar snide disdain or the sneer that Remus wished with all of his broken heart that he could see just one more time. But in all honesty, what else could be expected of a man who had been Kissed? 

Severus Snape had been condemned and executed for all intents and purposes without the benefit of a trial and in spite of overwhelming evidence and testimony verifying his innocence. But the Ministry had needed a scapegoat and Severus hadn't even protested when they came to take him away. 

The fact that it was Remus who had been appointed his caretaker was supposedly "as small an act of mercy as the accused deserved." Whatever that had meant. To Remus, it was only more salt in the wound. He wouldn't have tolerated another taking his place, but seeing his lover, his HUSBAND, like this... every day... Some days it was almost more than Remus could bear. 

A knock at the door pulled Remus reluctantly away from the door.

"Remus? Are you home?" 

Remus wiped his eyes with his sleeve before forcing the pleasant smile that he kept in reserve for only his most welcome guests.

"Hermione," he gave the young witch a tender hug. "What brings you to call on an old hermit today?"

Hermione took her cloak off and hung it around a chair. "Do I need an excuse to visit one of my favorite professors? Can I make tea?"

Remus nodded and sat wearily at the kitchen table while Hermione went through the familiar motions of preparing the tea kettle. She had done so many, many times in the days following Severus' sentencing. 

"How is he?"

She was also the only person that Remus could tolerate speaking to about his husband.

"He is the same as ever. The same as he will ever be."

"And how are you?"

Remus smiled tightly. "I'm dying, Hermione. My heart is broken, it's just taking a bit longer for my body to catch up." 

Perhaps it could also be said that Hermione was the only person who could tolerate speaking to Remus about his husband. He didn't think that even HE could tolerate himself if he had to listen to it from the other end. 

The water kettle whistled and Hermione poured the boiling water into the tea pot. 

"Why do you keep coming here, Hermione?"

"Because I want to help, if I can."

"He was innocent."

"I know." 

Remus stood and went back to the room, leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen. 

* * * * *

Some days later, Remus again stood outside the door, just as he did every day, weeping quietly, when he was startled by the front door crashing open.

"Remus! I found it! Come quick, I've found it!"

Remus frowned in confusion. She was holding a book, waving it frantically in her hand. From the look of it, it was a battered copy of an Advanced Potions textbook. 

"Found what, Hermione?"

"It's a Horcrux! Just like the one Tom Riddle made with his diary!" When Remus continued to frown, Hermione grinned impatiently. "Don't you understand? The night Professor Dumbledore died, Severus made a HORCRUX!" 

And then it began to dawn on him. A horcrux. A piece of his soul put into safe keeping. A piece of Severus' brave, beautiful, wonderful soul that the Dementors hadn't been able to suck from his body.

From the ecstatic look on Hermione's face, she knew exactly what hope she was offering, and if he knew the bright little witch at all, she had already figured out exactly what needed to be done to recombine the precious soul in the tattered old book with the empty body that Remus had been so diligently caring for these many long, heartbreaking months. 

Hope began to beat in his chest and for the first time since the end of the war, he didn't feel like cursing the Ministry for rubbing salt in his wounds.


	18. Stone Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains angst.

It was true, Remus thought, that corpses were stone cold to the touch. His fingers tenderly stroked against the smooth, marble like skin of Severus Snape's wrist. Cold as stone and white as marble. His body had been found hours after the battle and brought back to the castle on Harry's orders, laid out on one of the few tables to spare from the dizzying number of wounded and dying. The dead were laid out on pallets on the ground, but Severus was placed with the care and tenderness that was due a martyr. 

Remus sighed bitterly. He had finally earned the recognition that he had longed for, had finally been praised for his struggles and hardships. It was just such a tragedy that he'd paid for the honor with his life. Blood had crusted an ugly stain of black on his neck where the snake had ripped out his throat, but for all that, his face looked remarkably peaceful, the careworn lines of worry and anxiety all but smoothed out in death. 

It just wasn't fair. Remus couldn't help but brush his knuckles against one smooth, cold cheek, bitter regret and longing making his chest ache. There had been almost nothing between he and Severus. Nothing but an unending series of "almosts." It was the "almosts" that he grieved for. It was the heated looks and careful touches in passing. It was the half-spoken half truths and one passionate kiss and a heart rending good-bye. It was the "almosts" that were killing him now.

It was time for one more heart rending good-bye between the two of them. It seemed only right that they part with one more kiss. 

Remus leaned down, pressing their foreheads together while he breathed quietly, "Goodbye, Severus. Goodbye, love." He pressed his lips to Severus', stone cold and unyielding. A tear fell from his eye to roll down Severus' still cheek, his warm breath heating those cold lips just enough to tease and tantalize Remus with the semblance of life. Remus was shaking as the dam within him broke, spilling his emotion out in a tide of grief that had him almost delirious. He could almost imagine, almost pretend that those lifeless, cold lips were moving, that Severus was kissing him back. He could almost pretend that corpses weren't stone cold.

And when he opened his eyes to see black pools staring back at him, he damn near screamed like a first-year Hufflepuff. Severus' eyes had been CLOSED. Hadn't they?

And then he blinked and Remus didn't know whether to scream or cry or laugh. He crouched close, fingers trembling as he stroked the dark hair back, hardly daring to believe that he was being given this miraculous gift.

"S-Severus? H-how?"

The man blinked again slowly, tongue poking out to lick at his lips. "Potion." His voice was hoarse and broken, reminding Remus to call frantically for Poppy to come attend him. He was smiling as he kissed Severus tenderly on the brow and on each cheek and again very gently on the lips, hardly daring to lest he shatter the delicate spell that had kept his love alive. Poppy was hurrying across the room and everything was going to be alright. 

His voice trembled with emotion, though he knew now that everything would be alright. "I thought you were dead."

A harsh rasp and dully glimmering eyes were his response. "Almost."


	19. Dobby

"But, Sir! Dobby was only trying to help! It was for Sir's own good, after all!" 

Remus frowned, certain that he should be angry rather than amused by the fretful elf and Severus' unconscious body on the floor. 

"Dobby was only trying to protect Sir from the bad wizard!" The elf's ears drooped. "He has a frightful temper."

"Oh, I think it's a bit late to be worrying about Severus' temper, Dobby. He won't be pleased."

Dobby began to wail and bash his head into the wall. 

Remus sighed. Sex had NEVER seemed this complicated when he was a teenager.


	20. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains romantic fluff.

"You never let me take photographs."

"Don't I?"

"No."

"Is that a problem?"

Remus sighed, closing the empty photo album that he'd been trying in vain to fill for the past several years. "No. It's not a problem."

Severus glanced at him and raised an eyebrow and Remus cracked.

"Alright, yes! Yes, it's a problem! We've been all over the world and seen every amazing thing imaginable and I don't have a single photograph, not a single memento or anything to show that we've even been there. How am I supposed to smile and reminisce over the night we spent on the Eiffel Tower or the day we climbed up Mona Kia? You kissed me standing in the center of a live fucking red wood tree and I haven't got a SINGLE photograph to remind me that any of it has happened!"

Severus nodded and sipped his tea and Remus set the empty photo album aside.

"I'm sorry... it's just..."

"I didn't let you take photographs because I WANTED you to forget."

Remus looked up, stricken. His mouth dropped open in astonishment and his eyes misted against his will. He didn't know what to say. Severus' expression softened and he continued gently, "I wanted you to forget, wolf, so that when we ran out of places to see and villages to scrounge through, we could start back at the beginning and experience it all over again. How is that supposed to work if you've got poster prints of everything pasted up over the bloody flat?"

Remus hitched in a breath, dazzled by the quick turn of emotion. He stood and threw his arms around Severus' neck.

"Crotchety git."

"Sentimental wolf. Only for you would I stoop to such nauseatingly trite measures as booking a suite in Paris for our anniversary. And before you ask, yes, we have reservations at the tower. And if you absolutely MUST, I imagine that I can be persuaded to allow you to take photographs this time."

Remus smiled and kissed his husband. "You know... I think I'll leave the camera at home."


	21. Precious Memories

Severus watched Potter race from his office, the jar of cockroaches rolling across the floor in his wake. His fingers shook with rage and he struggled to breathe as he crossed the room to the Pensieve, the container where he'd stored his most precious possession.

The fragile memories swirled in the mist and he pressed his face into them, gulping them into his soul like a man dying of thirst. He immediately fell into the memory that Potter had seen, the greasy smudges around the edges almost tangible. He frantically shoved it away, disgusted by the contamination... as disgusted as he invariably felt himself during the first lesson after lunch when the first years would hand in beakers of potions covered in the slimy residue of their unwashed hands.

Did the boy not understand how fragile and precious these memories were?

He sifted through them, searching for the one that he had wanted to protect.

He sighed with relief when he found it, untouched, untainted... a memory of him and his werewolf sharing a perfect evening in front of a fire with a bottle of wine and a book of poetry between them.

Severus pulled out of the Pensieve, relieved and yet disturbed. There were some things that couldn't be repaired when they were broken. Some things that could never be the same once they'd been ruined. Severus knew that more than most people. How many things would be ruined before that damned boy learned...?


	22. Italian

"Do you ever think about... AFTER...?"

Severus grumbled and settled back in bed, pulling Remus tight against his side and pressing a kiss to the smaller man's sweat slicked hair. "After what?"

"After the war..."

Severus froze and Remus bit his lip, snuggling closer and stroking his fingertip along Severus' sharp collarbone. "No. No, I don't." 

"I was just thinking..." 

"Please don't." 

Remus nuzzled his face against Severus' rapidly cooling skin, the heady warmth of orgasm and the relief of being together in these stolen moments, even as few and far between as they were, making him giddy and daring. 

"Just pretend... I know... But pretend with me, please?"

Severus was quiet, but he tightened his arm around Remus, pulling him closer. "Alright. What are we pretending?"

"When the war is over... I was thinking that we could go to Italy."

Severus chuckled, a low, rumbling sound deep in his chest. "Italy? Why Italy?"

Remus smiled. "There's a little village there that I was reading about... Monteriggioni. There's a property there that I think would be perfect... an estate. It would be perfect..."

"Really? And what is so perfect about this place, if I may ask?"

"It's just... perfect. The sunshine, the fields... Haven't you ever dreamed of living in a villa? Drinking your own wine, planting grapes, eating cheese that came from your own goats."

Severus chuckled. "Goat cheese, Remus?" 

"I like goat cheese. And on the weekends we could travel to Rome and drink cappuccino in the cafe and eat gilatto and pasta until we're too sick to move and shop for Armani suits and leather boots. Italians make some really wonderful leather boots. They're not as durable as dragon-hide, but I think you would look damn sexy in a pair of Italian leather boots."

Severus' long fingers stroked soothing patterns along his back. "Mmm. And if we eat ourselves sick on pasta and gilatto, how do you propose that we fit into those Armani suits of yours?"

Remus smiled. "Magic."

"Silly wolf."

Remus bit his lip. "I am being silly, aren't I?"

Severus kissed him softly on the forehead. "No. Not silly. It sounds perfect. I think I like the thought of you in a vineyard with sunlight in your hair. I'm not sure where the Armani and the leather boots fit in..."

"In the bedroom, perhaps?"

"Perhaps... perhaps.."

Remus closed his eyes and held Severus as close as he could, wanting to be as close as he could, as if the tighter they held onto each other, the more likely it would be that they would wind up in Italy... when the war was over.


	23. Hear the Other Side

Dumbledore sighed, sitting behind his desk and looking with quiet disapproval at the five students that sat uncomfortably in his office. Yet again. He folded his hands together on the desk, trying to decided how best to deal with the situation. It was a delicate one to be certain. The solution was so simple, but he had long since learned that a lesson was rarely learned except through trial and hardship. His heart ached for the boys, but there was so little he could do.

He didn't need to hear the story to know what had happened. The young Slytherin was sitting painfully stiff, holding his gaze steadily on the floor, radiating anger and viciousness in spite of the livid bruises and swelling in his face. Young Mister Lupin was very carefully avoiding the gazes of the other Gryffindors. Potter was looking around the office, his attention riveted to anything but the people in the room. The small one was looking back and forth between the other boys, eager to take his lead from the older Marauders. Sirius Black was vibrating with energy, angry gray eyes boring straight into his own. 

Yes, he didn't need to hear the story to know the details. He sighed again. "Perhaps one of you would care to explain?"

Sirius Black wasted no time pointing across at the Slytherin. "It was HIS fault! He jumped Remus! We all saw him slinking out of the classroom, acting all suspicious and sneaky... it was a good thing we checked to see what he was up to. He'd cursed Remus! Tore his clothes and hit him with Jelly legs and... and..." 

Black glanced at Lupin who was rapidly turning red, then glared daggers at Snape who was already as pale as marble. 

"Madame Pomfrey wouldn't tell us what the slimy bastard did to him, but we got our own back on him. If anybody should be punished it should be that greasy git!"

Dumbledore frowned and refolded his hands. "Mr. Potter? What are your views of the situation?"

Potter shrugged. "Nobody touches a Marauder and gets away with it. If we have to serve detention for protecting our own, I guess we'll be serving detention."

"Ah. Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "A very noble sentiment. Mr. Lupin? Do you have anything to add?"

Lupin turned and looked at Snape, his lips thinning to a worried frown, but he quickly shook his head, arms wrapping around himself in a defensive gesture. 

"In that case, I will ask you all to wait outside. I would like to speak to Mr. Snape alone, please."

The Marauders all stood, Black glaring furiously at the Slytherin, Potter sneering at him in passing. Pettigrew gave him a viciously satisfied smirk. It was Lupin who paused before leaving. He opened his mouth to say something, but clamped it shut quickly, ducking his head and hurrying out. Snape didn't spare a glance for any of them. 

When the door closed, the boy breathed out a sigh and turned towards the door where Lupin had been only a moment before. Dumbledore gazed sadly at the boy's still bleeding face and held a handkerchief to the lad who silently accepted it and pressed it to a cut at the corner of his brow.

"Well? Is there another side of the story that I should hear?"

The young Slytherin finally looked up at him, jaw set defiantly. He was silent for a moment. "Not one that you would want to hear, sir."

"I see." And he did. He saw all too clearly. As much as he longed to interfere, he knew that it would be best if he didn't. "If you are certain there is nothing you would like to say? No? Make sure that you visit Madame Pomfrey before returning to your House."

The boy nodded and stood, turning to leave as silently as he had entered. 

Yes, it was a hard thing to be young.


End file.
